Don't Let Me Let You Go
by IChooseTheFireStarter
Summary: He was a pokemon who killed others without hesitation. Human or pokemon, he didn't care. But when he saves a strange girl from some Rockets, things begin to change. More or less. Rated for blood and swearing.
1. Childhood

Author's notes: So, I decided to split Gardevoir's story from Blaziken's for two reasons. One, the stories are too different and two, this one is going to have much more violence and bad words. But the two stories will still be linked in a way. Also, I want you to know that this is a LOVE story. There will be blood and deaths and all this kind of thing, but it is still a love story. Ah, yes. This is not beta'd, so maybe there will be some mistakes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and everybody knows that.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Let Me Let You Go<br>**

Chapter 1 – Childhood

Mom Gardevoir and dad Gallade were feeling like they were the happiest parents in the whole world. Their baby was perfect: male, intelligent and skillful. He was even shiny! This happy family lived in a small pokemon village in the Hoenn region and they were known as the best of their kind. All their ancestors were very strong and respectful and so were dad Gallade and mom Gardevoir. That is why their child had to be perfect. They did not want to be the ones to break that perfect line and dishonor the family's 'name'. They would do anything to help baby Ralts become the perfect gallade. So they educated him to be a true gentleman and taught him to fight like the best gladiator. Baby Ralts was very smart and learned everything very quickly, but mom and dad noticed something strange about their child. He would never know when to stop attacking. Even if the opponent was already unconscious on the ground, little Ralts continued hitting it.

The parents always had to go and stop him. "Ralts, did not we talk about this before? You stop when the other faints." But little Ralts seemed not to listen to them. They insisted for many times, but Ralts never stopped it. Until the day he almost killed a pokemon. The poor thing could barely breathe and there was so much blood! All pokemon in the village were afraid of Ralts and so were his parents. They were shocked. Why was their child like that? Why did that happen to _them_? No one would respect them anymore and it was all _his_ fault.

At that day, mom Gardevoir and dad Gallade left Ralts in a rehab. They did not even want to look at him anymore. That _thing_ wasn't their child. It was a monster! They went away without looking back and hoped that evil creature would die there. Ralts didn't care. He didn't want his parents to return because at least in that place he would have some peace. No one would want to talk to him, or that was what he thought.

Two days after his arrival, a male torchic came close to him. He was more or less the same age as Ralts, but the Torchic looked like a normal pokemon. Why would such a young and healthy Torchic be there?

"Hey, I'm going to become a pokemon master! Do you want to be my starter pokemon?"

_What the fuck! What did that bird have in his head?_ Well, at least Ralts understood the reason the fire pokemon was there. He was completely nuts!

"Oh, you don't want? I see! That's because you want to be a trainer just like me, isn't it?

Arceus, that Torchic was really annoying.

"Of course not. I'm not crazy like you. Good luck on your journey, though."

Ralts then left the room. He didn't want to stay close to that stupid bird… Maybe his madness was contagious.

OOoooOOO

Ralt's favorite place in the rehab building was an isolated room upstairs. No one went there. It was perfect for him to meditate. Unfortunately for the psychic pokemon, Torchic had not given up on having him as a starter pokemon and he had been searching for Ralts. That day, the fire bird had finally found him.

"Hey!"

Ralts almost fell off the bed in surprise. Who dared to interrupt his meditation?

"Hey, Ralts. Are you sure you don't want to go with me? It will be such a cool adventure!"

"I SAID NO!"

Using his psychic powers, Ralts sent Torchic flying out of the room. The bird hit a wall and fell on the ground with his back and head hurting.

"Wow. You are strong. You would be the perfect starter!"

By hearing the word 'perfect' Ralts became even angrier. His eyes shone in an intense red and his hands started glowing with purple power.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!"

Something that looked like a chair was thrown right beside Torchic with full force. The fire pokemon widened his eyes in fear and left running and crying. _Maybe that was too harsh…_ Well, at least that chick would not bother him anymore.

This sentence remained true only for one day because as soon as Torchic was able to get over what had happened, he came back to Ralts' favorite room to ask him to be his pokemon once more.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Why me? There are many other pokemon downstairs."

"But they aren't as strong as you are."

"Anyone can become strong."

"But I want YOU!"

Ralts' patience was running out. The Torchic was really getting on his nerves.

"So, is this a yes?"

"NO!"

The fire pokemon did not even see the punch coming. In one moment, he was on the bed and one second later he was lying on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

Ralts jumped on Torchic and started punching him on the face while the other screamed, desperately asking for help. Two chanseys and a kangaskhan came to see what was happening. The bigger pokemon held Ralts by his arms and took him off Torchic. Both chanseys carried the hurt pokemon away in order to heal him.

OOOoooOOOO

The punishment was not so bad. Actually, it was everything Ralts wanted. Kangaskhan locked him in a room and told him to think about what he had done. He was also told that he would have to stay locked for a whole day and they would bring him food.

"Wonderful." Was Ralts answer to Kangaskhan.

The white pokemon thought the rest of the day would be calm and that he would be able to relax, but some hours later his meditation was interrupted once more. This time it was not Torchic, though. Ralts heard many different voices screaming and they seemed to come from downstairs. There were too many voices at the same time, so he took some time to understand what was going on.

"Fire! The place's on fire!"

_Oh, Holy Arceus!  
><em>

He needed only five seconds to unlock the door with his psychic powers and five more seconds to get to the stairs. It was HELL down there. Again with the help of his powers, he kept the fire away from him while he searched for an exit. Before getting there, Ralts found a fainted pokemon lying unconscious on the floor.

"Torchic!"

Even though he hated the bird (and Ralts did not understand why), he felt he could not leave him there, so he made Torchic levitate and carried him to the exit. When he got outside, there were many water pokemon working hard to extinguish the fire.

"Ralts! Thank Arceus you are alive!" One of the chanseys came running, a relieved expression on her face. But as soon as she had a better look at the psychic pokemon, her relief turned into curiosity. "How did you get out without any burn?"

Ralts looked at the chansey who had spoken and instead of answering the question, he asked one of his own.

"How did it start?"

"Oh that was really strange. And very fast too. See little Torchic there? It was him who burned everything."

Torchic? Why would he do that? Maybe he became even crazier after the punching…

"You see, we gave him a rare candy for his good behavior while we healed him and for some reason he became aggressive and started putting the place on fire. I think he is allergic to rare candies…"

And then Chansey was interrupted by Kangaskhan.

"No, it is not that. Didn't you hear him? He was searching for more candies. Probably he has an addiction to rare candies."

Interesting. So the Torchic wasn't just crazy, but he was also addicted to shit?

OOOoooOOO

Fortunately, no one died in the fire accident, but they had to move to another place. Also, the staff decided not to give rare candies to anyone anymore. Some weeks went by without any other problem, unless, of course, you consider Torchic's annoying daily invitation to join his journey a problem. They fought so many times that Ralts ended up becoming friendlier towards Torchic. They even gave each other nicknames.

"What about our journey, Mad Bedsheet?"

"Shut up, Burnt Chick."

Ralts had not even stayed there for a month when he suddenly evolved. After that, he quickly got tired of staying in the rehab. He wanted to see the world. But he did not want to be captured by some stupid human. No, he would not let that happen.

It was not hard to escape the rehab. It also was not hard to take the first step outside. He did not look back, he did not think twice. There was nothing to lose and no one to worry about.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: And that's it. I hope you liked it and well, the blood will come only in the next chapters. So don't worry. And please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Murder

Author's notes: First of all, thank you all for the favorites, alerts and reviews! I didn't really like this chapter, but it had to be done. Well, at least it is shorter. And I still don't have a beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Let Me Let You Go<strong>

Chapter 2 - Murder

Kirlia got up very early. He usually did not need much sleep. The previous day had been very calm and he had walked many kilometers from the rehab. A wild zigzagoon had told him there was a city nearby, but since the psychic pokemon did not want to meet any kind of humans (he had hear many bad things about them), he decided to avoid the city and walk through the forest.

But bad luck must have loved him because as soon as Kirlia made his decision, a young trainer jumped from behind of a tree. The boy was wearing a blue cap that matched with his eyes. His shorts were black and his T-shirt was of a shocking yellow. He touched one of the pokealls attached to his belt and put a smirk on his face.

"Wow, I must be the luckiest trainer of the world! A shiny kirlia!"

The boy sent his taillow out. It spread its wings and prepared to attack.

"Taillow, use quick-attack!"

The flying pokemon flew in Kirlia's direction with all its speed, but before it could land its attack, something stopped it in mid-air. The bird was thrown to the side and hit one of the nearest trees, letting a loud cry out.

"Taillow!"

The young trainer took his pokemon on his hands, giving it a worried look. Taillow opened its eyes and got upright. It still wanted to fight.

"Are you sure, Taillow?"

"Tai, tai!"

"Ok, use gust then!"

A little tornado was formed with the movement of the pokemon's wings and it was sent against Kirlia. The psychic pokemon did not even have to move a finger. Its eyes glowed with a purplish light and soon the mini tornado was gone.

"Leave me alone, or you'll regret it." said a calm voice inside the boy's head.

Telepathy. The trainer knew psychic pokemon were capable of communicating by telepathy.

"No way, you're going to be mine!"

He gave Taillow another command and it obeyed by using wing-attack. Again, Taillow was stopped before being able to hit, but it was not thrown to the tree this time.

"This is my last warning." said the voice in the boy's head.

The boy did not call Taillow back. What could that Kirlia do? The worst that could happen was Taillow fainting and then the boy would just call it back and send another of his pokemon.

"No giving up, then?"

Kirlia made a quick movement with his left arm, sending Taillow flying to a tree. However, this time the taillow continued being pressed to wood, not being able to breathe, but the boy could not see that his pokemon was dying. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he shouted a desperate "Stop!" in vain.

The white pokemon kept the bird there for a few more seconds before interrupting the psychic control. Taillow fell to the ground and the boy hurried to take it on his hands once again. Tear rolled down his face and fell on the little bird's lifeless body. Kirlia turned away and left without a sound.

It was the first time he killed a pokemon and he did not feel anything at all. There was no pleasure or sadness, even after the boy's desperate sobs filled the air. The psychic pokemon continued on his way.

OOOooOOOO

Why did it do that? Why did that blasted Kirlia kill his friend? He had fought many other pokemon and none of them had acted like that. What was wrong with that fucking Kirlia?

The young trainer carried his Taillow back to Petalburg's Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy asked him if he wanted to heal it, but he refused. There was no use of healing a dead pokemon. Slowly, sadness turned into anger and anger became hate.

That Kirlia would pay for taking away his pokemon's life.

OOOOoooOOOO

The rest of the day passed quickly and without any other important event. The wild pokemon did not even come close to him. Kirlia did not even have to read their minds to know why. It was obvious just by looking at their scared faces that some pokemon had seen the battle he had against that young trainer's Taillow and then told everyone all about it. Bad news travelled faster than he thought they would.

Indeed, those news travelled really fast. The Rockets soon heard of the powerful clod-blooded rare pokemon that would be perfect for their plans. So, small teams were formed to find and capture suck special pokemon. But the Rockets were not the only ones interested in having this powerful ally by their side.

The owner of the dead taillow had told as many people as he could about what had happened. He wanted trainers to help him catch that kirlia to prevent it from killing any other pokemon. It had to be stopped and punished. Some other trainers decided to go after the shiny kirlia on their own and even some pokemon collectors went off to search for it.

The story of the murderer pokemon spread too fast and by the time Shiny Kirlia had arrived at Verdanturf Town, the whole Hoenn region already knew about him.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be better, I think. And don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!<p> 


	3. Chase

Author's notes: Finally, third chapter! Just for you to know, itallic means thoughts.

Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Let Me Let You Go<strong>

Chapter 3 - Chase

It was becoming harder and harder to travel without having to fight. Kirlia had to be very cautious in order not to be spotted. Most of the trainers he fought he just knocked the enemy out and fled as fast as he could. It seemed like all those trainers were there just looking for HIM. He was tired. Only in the morning, Kirlia had fought more than seven trainers already. When would that stop?

While he was thinking about it, a human dressed in black approached him by his back. There was a big red 'R' in the middle of his T-shirt and hat. Before the man could do anything, the psychic pokemon heard his thoughts and without getting down of the tree branch, he turned to face the trainer.

Since he had been already spotted, the man threw out his rattata and koffing.

"Come on, you two! Get that Kirlia!"

Koffing could float, so it was able to get closer to Kirlia faster than Rattata. But as soon as it was in front of the green headed pokemon it got caught by a punch and fell right on Rattata's face. Kirlia quickly finished the battle by using confusion on the two enemies. But before he could flee from the trainer, two more appeared. They were dressed exactly like the first, with that ridiculous R covering the region of their chests. The two men threw out their pokeballs to the sky, making a Poochyena and a Zubat appear from inside the balls.

"Hey, buddies! Watch out because this one here has already beat two of my pokemon at the same time." Said the first Rocket.

"Nonsense. It's you who is a failure."

"Yeah. Moreover, Poochyena is a dark type. No way this kirlia will beat my pokemon."

The first Rocket was outraged by hearing such insults from his friends, but he decided not to say anything. It was their problem then! He would not help them anymore.

The Rockets gave orders to their pokemon. Zubat tried to make Kirlia fall from the tree branch, but he deflected the attack right in time. Meanwhile, Poochyena climbed the tree using its sharp claws. It was clear those two did not know how to double battle. The psychic pokemon thanked Arceus for their stupidity. Using Confusion, Kirlia made Zubat hit a tree, taking Poochyena with it. Both fell and as soon as they touched the ground, they were hit by two white punches.

The Rockets called back their fainted pokemon to the pokeballs. As if they had reheased it, both threw out more pokeballs in perfect synch, sending out two ugly-looking raticates. Despite the size of their teeth, Kirlia was not intimidated. He was becoming tired of it. If he did nothing, that boredom would continue for forever, because he could hear more humans coming already. The only way to flee was using Teleport. But it was so long since he had used it for the last time… Did he still know how to do it?

One of the giant rats jumped on him with its teeth ready to break some bones. Kirlia waited for the best moment and rolled to the left. The other raticate was already going after him. The white pokemon made a quick jump and hit his opponent's back with a Mega-Punch. The first rat pokemon attacked again, but this time it was able to bite Kirlia's right arm. The blow was so violent that it was possible to hear the bones breaking: CRACK! A horrible pain took over Kirlia, making him dizzy for two or three seconds.

"Did you think it would be easy? Did you think no one would ever beat you? How do you like it to take some of your own medicine?"

The second rat had recovered from the punch it had taken and was almost biting the psychic pokemon's free arm.

"_I can't end like this!"_

Kirlia had never felt so scared. Actually, it was the first time he felt like that. He prepared himself to take the second blow. He shut his eyes. But the attack did not come.

"Hey, two against one isn't fair!"

Kirlia opened one of his eyes and got a shock when he faced with two enormous teeth right in front of him. He saw a white and orange pokemon near the fainted Raticate. Behind the Zangoose was a young trainer with short black hair with green googles. Kirlia also noticed that the Raticate had loosened its bite on the right arm. He took the opportunity to escape. He focused and, with a snap, disappeared.

"Hey, boy! Look what you did! The kirlia escaped!"

"You'll pay for that, boy!"

But the trainer did not hear the complaints of the Rockets. Instead, he was listening to a voice inside his head. "_Thank you_." Meanwhile, Zangoose knocked out the other Raticate.

"What! You'll see! Soon, the others will arrive and…"

The Rocket did not even have the chance to finish the sentence, because the boy had already gone away.

OOOOoooOOOO

Although he was safe at the moment, Kirlia could not stay still. His Teleport was not very good yet and because of that he could not go too far. His arm was hurting very much and he could not go to a Pokemon Center. If there were so many people after him in the forest, he could not even _think _of going near to any city. But he would find a way. He remembered his parents' teachings. Between the various things they required from him was the ability to perform first aid nursing. Who would have known that those two would be the only help to him at that moment? Even not liking it, Kirlia thanked them in thought. For a long time he did not need to thank anyone and only at this day he had already thanked two times.

As he was in the middle of a forest, the only thing he could find to immobilize his broken arm was a fallen branch. Kirlia wrapped the branch with some long leaves he took from the ground and admired with pride his own work. Thanks to his psychic powers, the bandage was perfect.

Now he only had to worry about running away from those Rockets. To where, he did not know, but he would have to get out of there any way because it was already possible to hear some human voices and barks approaching him. The white pokemon ran, hoping to find some cave or anything that could help him to hide.

Ironically, what Kirlia found was exactly the opposite of what he was searching for: civilization.

"_Today is not my luck day."_

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Please click that little button there and leave a review! Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
